Love is What REALLY Bind Us Together
by Saiyuki729
Summary: Florian decides to leave Noir thinkin that he is better without him.He leaves to England and a promise was made.Years later both Noir and Florian find each other and they have changed and new things are in their lives.Set after the end of the 4th volume
1. Goodbye Maybe Well Se Each Other Someday

_Love Is What Really Bind Us Together _

_Ok people this is my second fanfic for Gorgeous Carat. The characters belong to You Higuri. Any other character names are in no way associated with any real people. O yeah if there are error sorry I was typing this fast and I don't know if it ok._

_**Chapter 1: Goodbye. Maybe We'll See Each Other; Someday**_

_Waves crashed onto the shore of the cave. Inside the cave, a body lay. It belong to none other than the infamous Phantom Thief Noir. He opened his eyes to see the face of a worried Florian Du Rochefort. The person Noir had fallen in love deeply with, not that Florian knew. Florian smiled and said 'I'm gals that you are alright Noir,"_

"_F-Florian," Noir managed to say before he fell into a deep sleep. Florian panicked at first but then he put his head on Noir's chest and heart beat. He sat up and was relived that he was ok. He then saw that there was a little boat coming and as the boat came closer he saw that is was Michel and Solomon he quickly ran toward the stairs he had found earlier, which after a while reached a little cliff that was next to the castle were he and Noir were reunited when Florian though Noir was dead. _

_Solomon Sugar jumped out of the boat before it even docked into the shore. While Michel yelled at him "Solomon where are you going?"_

"_I thought I saw Florian run up the stairs! Take Ray back to the boat and have Laila treat his wounds!"_

"_Fine! We'll wait for you but hurry back because we need to treat his wounds and it has to be on the ship!" Michel yelled back as he ran to get to the unconscious Noir._

_Solomon ran as fast as he could up the stairs. When he reached the top he saw that Florian was at the edge of the cliff. He ran as fast and as quietly as possible as not to alert Florian that there was someone there with him. He was only a few feet away form Florian but then he turn his head around and he saw Solomon he quickly tried to get away form him but Solomon put extra speed and caught Florian by his wrist._

"_Wait! Florian why did you want to run away from me?"_

_Florian didn't answer instead he looked away form him. His golden hair covering his amethysts eyes._

"_Aren't you worried about Noir?" Solomon felt Florian stiffen at that._

"_He's in good hands with Laila," Florian replied after a while._

"_Why didn't you wait for us? Aren't you going to come with us?"_

"_No. I think it's time for me to leave Ray and for me to start my own life. I don't want to become a burden and I don't want to depend on him. I'd be the best for the both of us."_

"_Best? Ray would be heart broken at here that. He loves you too much and he doesn't want to lose you at all"_

_Florian yanked his wrist out of Solomon's grip. _

"_Don't you think I would? I love him too! But I don't want for him to go through what he did in saving me! I just don't" Florian finished quietly. _

_Solomon stood quiet. He was surprised he never seen Florian like this. "Were will you go?'_

"_Right now I need to just stay away form him. I'll like it if I stay with you when we get back to Paris. Right now when we get back to Italy I could stay in your room until we depart to Paris."_

"_Fine Florian, stay here and I'll be back to get you, I need to get back to the ship where they are taking Ray. I'll just say that I need to come back to get clues and I'm sure Michel will lend me one of his boats." Florian just nodded_

_Before Solomon left he said. "You'll only be hurting Ray."_

"_No. Solomon the one I'll be hurting myself more. Ray is a strong man he'll recover."_

_Solomon left without another word. "I hope" He looked at the ocean, and he saw the boat that carried away Noir and the rest of the group. He let the tears run down that he'd been holding._

_Noir opened his eyes to see a familiar ceiling. He groaned as he moved his body. His whole body was sore and bruised._

"_don't move that much Noir," Laila scolded gently. "You are going to reopen some wounds"_

"_Where are we?"_

"_Home"_

"_home?"_

"_Yes we come back a few days ago, you were pretty much out of it but we could move you and I thought it'd be best if you woke up to a familiar room,"_

"_How long?"_

"_About four days,"_

"_What?"_

"_Well considering the fact that you were shot, drown and you have lots of scrapes, cuts and that bump in your head I'm surprised that you actually woke up in just four days,"_

"_Tch I'm a fast recoverer ,"_

_Laila laughed. "That is true,"_

"_How's Florian doing? Is he alright?" He wanted to see his precious amethysts and the smile that was suited to graze that beautiful face of his._

_Laila cheery face and laughter faded in an instant. She put on a sad expression. Noir heart speed up as if it knew what she was going to say._

"_I'm sorry bit we couldn't find him not even his body. We went back and he wasn't there," Laila whispered as tear fell down on her face. Noir didn't look at her and he stood quiet. Laila took the hint. She went out of the room and said "I'm sorry we couldn't find him."_

_When he saw that the door was closed he let the tears that he'd been holding fall._

"_It can't be true! It's just can't be!" Noir cried out. He couldn't believe it! After a while Noir feel asleep. That was the only thing he wanted to do right now sleep so he could at least see his beloved's face if only in his dreams._

_Florian looked outside the window from the apartment he was sharing with Solomon, he sighed, he had been here or almost three weeks, and he hadn't heard from his friend he had written to. He had actually found a job as a clerk attendant in a book store. He had only had to put a black wig and glasses and no one recognized him. He had to work because he wanted to pay to Solomon for letting him stay here. Solomon, strangely had enough money to but him new clothes._

"_It may not be from the brands that you are used to but it's better than anything." Solomon had said to him when he had taken him to but his clothes._

"_Don't worry, I'm really not one of those aristocrats that just want the best, what I can have I will take."_

_Solomon had smiled at that and had thought 'That is true'_

_Florian looked at the clock in the table next to the couch were he was sitting reading. He had come form work early since for some reason he wasn't feeling well. He knew something was wrong but he didn't know what. About and hour later Solomon came home._

"_I'm home," Solomon said as he came into the living room._

"_Welcome back," Florian said as he closed the book on top of his lap. "I'll get started on dinner,"_

_Solomon nodded. He sat on the couch where Florian had been sitting not so long ago. He went into the kitchen._

"_Oh by the way Florian, there a letter for you I forgot to mention it to you, since you left in such a hurry,"_

"_Oh, thank you it's probably my friends." He called back from the kitchen._

_After half an hour both men were sitting down on the dinner table. They were talking about the case that Solomon was working on. It usually went like that. Florian would talk about his day and Solomon about his cases or just about other random stuff. Once the dinner was over and Florian was done washing the dishes, he sat across Solomon who had some case files in his hands and reading them. While Florian read the letter that he was delivered to him. The letter was sent to him by his childhood friend Heather Du Betrax. He hadn't told Solomon but he was planning on moving as soon as the letter had arrived his friend approving for him to live with her. _

"_Anything else you want to tell me Florian?" Florian quickly look up to meet Solomon's eye's. He knew better than to lie to the detective. _

"_Well actually I do. I'm-planning to move all the way to England."_

_Solomon raised an eyebrow. "When are you going?"_

"_Probably in two days. I need to buy the ticket though,"_

"_Hmm, well if you need help let me know,"_

"_Sure. Now it's you turn, what is it that you want to tell me?"_

_Solomon smiled and said "How do you know?"_

"_Because ever since you came home you've been wanting to say it but something has stopped you. Now talk."_

"_Well I was going to keep this until he was better but I guess you figured me out,"_

_Florian frowned, dread clutched at his heart. "Is it Ray?"_

_Solomon have him a sad smile. "He's been sick lately. Although his injuries have healed. He never wants to get out of bed. All he does is sleep and it's seems that he's not eating either."_

"_What?!" Florian suddenly sat straighter in the sofa._

"_He's been like that since a week ago."_

"_And you haven't bother to tell me because?"_

"_I thought it would just pass but apparently he was like that since Laila told him that you were dead, in other words it depression."_

_Florian shout out of the sofa quicker than a bullet he ran to get his coat and keys._

"_Were are you going?"_

"_To visit him, I'm leaving in two days and I need to know that he will be okay,"_

"_But it's late"_

"_I know how to take care of myself," Florian shouted as he slam the door shut._

_Solomon sighed as he sat down on the sofa again and started to read the case files again. "So stubborn, I guess that is a reason why Ray fell in love with you," he laughed as added "But then again it's not the main reason that he loves you,"_

_Florian walked through the streets at a fast pace. He needed to go and see Noir he JUST needed to see if what Solomon said was true. He final reached the house that he lived the last year. It looked the same as ever it was just a dark outline in the foggy night. He looked both sides of the street and pulled his cloak even more tighter. He went to the side of the house. When he was living here one day he found a passage that even Noir didn't know about. It was in the kitchen and led out by the side of the house. He just has to pull away a few shrubs and the passage appeared. He went on his knees and he crawled into it. When he was inside he stood up it was dark but since it was only one passage he could easily walked without a light beside he had used this passage to get away form Noir a lot of times. When he pushed open the door that led to the kitchen he saw that no one was around. Of course that was only to logical it was in the middle of the night no one was awake in this household. He quickly and quietly as possible made his way to Noir's room and he opened the door to his room. What he saw wretched his heart. His precious Noir was in the bed pale as a ghost. It looked like he was sleeping. As he got in the room he closed the door quietly and locked it. He walked to the bed._

_Noir felt that someone was in the room but he just pretended he was asleep he didn't want to see the eyes of the person and only seeing pity and sadness. Then he felt a cold hand on his forehead he went rigid at the touch. HE knew that touch anywhere. He opened his eyes to met the eyes of a worried Florian. Noir smiled, his first smile in weeks. "Florian your alive!"_

"_Of course silly or else I wouldn't be able to touch you." As Florian put a smile. Noir frowned. He didn't like the smile that his beloved was putting. _

"_Noir I came here just to tell you that you should get better if not for yourself then please for the people who love you and don't want you to see you get hurt and suffer like this." Florian said as he gripped Noir's hand. "If not for them then for me""Since I thought you were dead the only thing I wanted was to go to the same place as you. I lost the will to live."_

"_Noir why would you do that? Why?" Florian said as tears fell down his face._

_Noir sat up as best as he could and pulled Florian to him. Florian gasped as he fell on Noir's lap. He quickly sat up and looked at him._

"_Why you ask? The answer should be simply my amethyst because I LOVE YOU," Florian's eyes grew big in surprise his tears stopped. Noir captured his lips in a steamy kiss. Florian kissed back with as much passion as he could muster, tears again falling._

"_Don't cry those amethyst's will be clouded," Florian stopped his crying and he told him. "I love you too," Florian got up from the bed and he went over to the tray that was on the beside table that he had seen when he has come in. In the tray there was soup and bread. It must have been left recently because the soup and bread was still hot. Florian sat next to Noir and he fed him. When Noir was finished, Florian got up and he went into the bathroom he filled the bath tub with warm water. He helped Noir into it and he shampooed his hair and he made Noir wash his own body. While Noir was doing that Florian went and he got new bed sheets and a new night gown for Noir. Noir was already sleepy with the thing he had done. Florian went and got his medicine. He saw that one of the medicine made him sleep. He gave him ore that was needed so he could fall asleep well. Florian looked at Noir, he looked much better he had color coming to his face and his hair was shining better._

"_Now Noir go to sleep,"_

"_Don't treat me like a little kid," Noir grumbled._

_Florian chuckled and said "To me you are a kid," he wrapped the covers around Noir. He was going to say something but he felt suddenly sleepy. He looked over at Florian who was putting his cloak back on._

"_Why?"_

"_Noir please just forget about me, promise me that you won't go into a depression, that all I am asking," Florian said as he knelled down by Noir's bedside._

"_I will but only if you promise me that you'll only love me,"_

_Florian smiled and he kissed Noir. "I promise," was all Noir heard before he shut his eyes._

_Florian looked at the train that was in the station. He looked over at Solomon who was with him.(A/N Don't know how to get from Paris to England. So just work with me beside my fanfic my rules) _

"_Well Florian I'm going to miss you,"_

"_I will to Solomon. I'll be writing every week or so. I'll be checking on Noel but Ray too,"_

_Solomon laughed and said "I'm not really surprised."_

"_All aboard to England!" the ticket guy yelled._

"_Well Solomon I'll be seeing you,"_

"_Yeah, see you," _

_Florian got into the train and the compartment that was his, he looked outside the window and saw Solomon there, He put his luggage away and as he was rearranging his luggage as package fell down. He picked it up. As he sat down he opened it and there was a book there as he opened it a letter fell. He picked it up and it read._

_**This is just for the long trip. Take care. I'll be waiting for your letter. Hope everything goes well.**_

_**Solomon.**_

Florian looked at Solomon at the same time the train moved. Solomon smile grew and he waved. Florian waved back until Solomon's figure disappear.

"Noir, we'll see each other, someday, until then please be safe," Florian whispered, as he looked outside the window and saw the first snowflake fall. He smiled and settled into his seat and open his book. The first snowflake fell as if keeping that promise for Florian.

Few! That was long! Ok Please review. If I get one review at least I will upload it ASAP if not I'll just deleted cause I don't see the point. 


	2. Years Later Looking Back

Ok. I am sorry if I made you wait but I have school and I've been busy with Junjou Romantica and well in the week I have only one hour in the computer and I used to read manga and see Junjou. I was going to upload this yesterday but I went to go training for the scouts . So I'm going to reply the reviews.

**Celdria- Congratulations!! For being the first to review. I'm super happy that you read my story on the day that you decided to read GC that just makes me write more for the fans. Well I hope I don't disappoint you.**

**Florrey- Well I was glad you liked it. Well ****you don't understand just read the ff I'm sure you'll find out since I'm working on it. Well now I'm writing.**

**Pichachu407: Yeah ok then I won't delete this but you better review. Glad you thought it was cute . Yes finally you did.**

_Ok People on with the chapter._

**Chapter 2: Years Later; Looking Back **

Noir looked outside the window where he was, sitting down in his desk in his private office. He sighed. It was raining again. It was in the middle of November, the month where it pretty much rains before it starts to snow. It was times like this when he remembered about the night with Florian, and whether or not it was a dream. He got up and went to look outside the window and just stared at the drops of water falling on the ground, and ace where he remembered the following day after Florian 'visited' him.

_Laila went inside Noir's room she looked at the sleeping figure of Noir. She went over to the table where the tray was. She was surprised that the tray was empty. She went over to see Noir and was even more surprised that Noir was looking better. _

"_FLORIAN!!" Noir yelled as he shot up from the bed. Laila jumped but then she quickly recovered and she got hold of his arm so he couldn't fall on the floor._

"_Noir!! Calm down." Laila cried._

"_Where's Florian?" he said as he pulled away his arm and he shot out of bed and ran to the door. Laila held him form the back._

"_NOIR!! Please stop!!" _

"_NO! He was here, he helped me bathe and eat!! Let go of me!! He left!! He is leaving I need to look for him before-"_

"_FLORIAN IS DEAD!!" Laila screamed back. That stop Noir, he fell in front of the door, gripping the doorknob. Laila knew what she said was really horrible, but they had to face the truth. Laila said more calmly as she tears fell down her face "Noir you have to accept it and move on,"_

_Noir shoulders sagged as he punched the door. After a few more minutes he slowly got up, Laila let go of him. She stepped out of his way as he got back on his bed. He didn't say anything she took this as a cue that he wanted to be alone. She opened the door and said. "Think about this Noir, because Florian wouldn't want you to be like this," with said she left. Noir finally let his tears drop as freely as they wanted. He knew that his loved one was alive he did…"_

After that say Noir gone into a different kind of depression, he wouldn't spend his time in bed, he would eat and he would go out, He did, though, lost the ability to be the phantom of Paris. He wouldn't steal at all. He wouldn't smile and when he did or try to it was a sad smile, the glow in his eyes also dimmed. In his office he would be locked for hour just looking at the painting of Florian that he forced Florian into. It was before they had went to Morocco. In the painting Florian was standing he had on a purple suit, which made his eyed stand out even more. His hair was around his shoulder, making his face look delicate and feminine. He has on a natural smile because Noir was with him the whole time and that had made Florian happy. He went on doing this for a year but then he realized it wasn't helping him at all. So one day out of nowhere he announced to Laila that he was going to steal, which made her happy. After three year he was again almost back to his old self. Then came a day when one of his adoptive father came, his name was Havers. He came and told his son tat it was time for him to get married. He told him that he had picked his fiancé for him. Noir instantly refused. His heart was taken by Florian and he didn't want anyone at his side. Havers was not hearing anything of it. He already said that it was going to happen and that was that. The woman was named Helen Du Rocherfort, Noir heard that name and he didn't want to meet the young woman. He thought that they were trying to replace Florian and he wasn't going to let them. Helen very beautiful with long blond hair that curled at the ends., her eyes were a cheerful grey. She was thin and very feminine as well as fair a true beauty as a aristocrat should be. Noir had to admit she was beautiful, but he didn't fell anything toward her. Naturally she was a friend of Florian's and she was very devastated that he was dead. Noir had already admitted defeat, he couldn't do anything, or just wasn't fighting back since Florian wasn't there so he though there wasn't any point to it. Noel and Noir had become closer in the past few year. Noel still didn't believe that Florian was dead, but he kept it to himself. He wanted you see his favorite person soon, he really did.

Florian just sighed as he looked outside the window of the train he was in. He didn't know where he was going. But he didn't like it at all.

"Bella, really, where are we going?" He asked as he turn to see his fiancé.

"Now, now, dear, please patience, you'll see,"

Florian just nodded. He looked outside his window again it was raining and at that it brought memories back,

_Florian looked at the window from the train. He watched the scenery. His eyed were red. He had been crying over what happen in the past few days. Mostly as the loss of Noir. He hoped that he's see him again but he somehow doubted that. He was going to see his best childhood friend, Heather Du Betrax. She had lived closed to where he had lived, but then her father decided to move into London, mostly because his company was going to build a new branch and he was going there to look over it,._

_When he got there, he was greeted warmly by her. She had long beautiful red hair that was straight and reached her hips, her eyes were honey-colored, which almost looked like a cat's. Her personality was very cheerful._

"_Florian how are you? It's been a long time,"_

"_Heather!" Florian said, as he hugged her "I'm fine what about you? My, my, you've grown into quite the lady,"_

"_You did always know how to flat a girl, brother Florian,"_

"_Well you did always liked to be flattered Heath,"_

"_Too true," she said laughing, as she called a servant to get the bags. "Tell me brother, why did you want to come here?"_

"_It's going to be a long story," Florian said. As he held his arm to her. Heather wrapped her hand around his arm as she picked up her long dress._

_Later, Heather was hugging a crying Florian._

"_Oh, my brother, my little Flo, you are very brave to leave, your loved one," She said, a few tears escaping her eyes._

"_You must think I'm weak"_

"_No, no, as I've said your strong, no one could do what you did,"_

"_The only comfort I have is that Noir and I have made the promise of not falling in love with another person,"_

_Heather had hold him for a long time, feeling sad for her brother._

_Florian had lived there for at least a year, when he was contacted with one of his Uncles. his name was Harris. He was in his mid-50. He came and told him that he knew where he was the whole year and that he come to the decision that it was time for him to settle down. Florian was dumbfouted, but then when Harris introduced him to Bella. True to her name she was a beauty. She had a long-curly black hair her eyes were a very sky-blue shade. She was tall, and in every was elegant, as a noble should be. Florian had really thought that she was beautiful, though he didn't feel the sparks as he had when he realized he had fallen in love with Noir. He had felt bad for Bella because he was never going to fall in love with her. She deserved someone that would fall in love with her and treasure her. Still he couldn't do anything._

"Florian are you alright?" Florian came back to the present.

"Yes I'm fine,"

"Good, we're here,"

"Here-where-" Florian stopped his statement, his heart raced, as he saw where he was,

"Paris," Bella said.

'No! I said I wound's be back here,' Florian thought.

"I thought you'll like to see your home, and aside from that I'm planning on getting married here," Bella finished as he got her coat and gloves. Florian could only follow with the suitcases.

"Aren't you glad your home Florian?"

"Yes" Florian said, but inside he was NOT.

Ok then you know the drill. I just want to thank Picachu407 (my sister) because she helped with the chapter. I'll see when I can upload the 3rd chapter.


	3. Meeting You Again

**I am so sorry I said I was going to upload the chapter during my vacation. But the thing is that I wrote another story and I had writers block even now I have it because I don't know how to go on with this story. But here is the other chapter I'm sorry it's short but that the only thing that came to my mind. Right now I have school to so I don't know when I'll upload the other chapter ASAP  
**

**Ch 3 Meeting You Again**

Noir looked up, and smiled. He found the book that he wanted!

"Ray, have you finished?" Noel said, as he came up next to him.

"Yes, yes Noel. Let me just pay for it and we'll be able to go home,"

"Good, I'm hungry," Noel said, as he walked next to Noir, as they made their way to the clerk in charge of the store. Noir laughed. Today Noir and Noel were both in the heart og Paris shopping center. Noir was prolonging his stay in the store. He didn't want to get home and bump into Helen. If he did Helen would want to talk to him, or just be with him, just accompanying him and he didn't want that, he just wanted to go home, lock himself in his office, and read the book for his next 'job'. He didn't want Helen to fond out about his other job.

"Ray? Can we take the long way?" Noel asked.

"Why?"

"Because you look like you don't want to home just yet," Noel said, grinning.

Noir smile. Noel had become more mature, and aware of other peoples people's feeling.

"Ok, then, but we'll have to hurry or there might be a chance of it raining and I don't want Laila to get mad at us."

Last time, both Noel and Noir came form the city, and it had started to rain. When both of them had come home, they were soak to the bone and they had a cold afterwards. Laila scolded them saying, "No more walking under the rain or I'll have you eat my cooking again and I don't care what the cooks says."

Noel and Noir shivered at that and said "Ok." eating Laila's food was as good as any punishment.

Noel said "We better hurry," not wanting to remember that feeling again.

As soon as they got out of the store. Noir looked down at Noel, to make sure that he had button up really well his coat, he didn't want the young boy to catch a cold. He checked himself and he walked toward the park, which was almost was almost like a forest. It had a pond in the center, and the grass always green, though now, since it was almost winter, it was a dull green now. The pond which was always nice and cool and sparkling, was now cold and not good for swimming nor rowing boats on it. As Noel and Noir walked they kept on talking about the topics on Noel's studies.

Florian tucked his chin more into his red scarf. It was getting colder, and the threat of rain, was in the clouds, was now in the clouds. He walked down a path from the park, he was glad to have some time to himself, his fiancé, Bella, was with her friends, having a cup of tea and catching up with old times, So he wasn't in the mood to sit with ladies and smile and talk politely.

So he decided to walk with the park, the one he was always took when he and Noir wanted to spend more time together and not make it obvious. The good thing is that he had brought an umbrella. He walked and just thought of the moments that he's spent with Noir and Noel. He walked and sat on a bench in front of the pond, of course he didn't know that he was in the same park or that Noir and Noel were about to wake by that bench.

Noel stopped in his tracks as he saw that profile of a person sitting in a bench. Noir looked at him he was about to ask him what was wrong but Noel took off running.

"Noel! Were are you-" Noir stopped abruptly, as he heard the name that Noel screamed.

"Florian!" Noir looked at the running boy to the figure of the young Tassel boy. His gaze went over to the one person he never stop loving, nor would ever forget, no matter how many years pass or how much he changed. Noir's breath caught in his throat and he couldn't believe what believe at who he saw. He could only stare at Florian, who now was hugging and soothing Noel, who was crying.

Florian was patting the boys hair. Florian, apparently not seeing Noel, was talking to Noël seriously no doubt he though that Noel was all alone in the par. Noel smiled and started to talk and pointed at Noir. Florian's eyes finally met Noir's Florian' s eyes grew big in surprise, although it was only for a second, then they turned into a bored expression. He got up and Noir saw that his hair had grown longer, his hair reaching up to his mid-back. Noir couldn't help but just stare at the beautiful man.

"Well, good evening, Count Courland. How have you been?" Florian asked as he came toward him. It was too formal.

"I've been doidng well," Noir said. Noel looked back from one man to other.

"Ray- don't you think we should invite Florian to dinner?" Noel said.

Ray just nodded. "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Of course," Florian said, in a bored tone.

"Yay! Florian, I'll be waiting," Noel said as Florian set him down.

"Well then, Count Courland I'll see you at 6 o'clock," Florian said as he turned as walked away. Noir just looked at him, without saying anything. It had started to sprinkle a little.

"Ray? Can we go hom?" Before it starts to rain harder?"

"Yes. Yes, let's go," Noir said, as he got a hold of the boys hand and pulled him as he walked fast as possible without making the boy trip over his feet. Now it was raining a bit harder so Noir just got the boy and put him in between his arms and ran as fast as he could and to his house. He made, without being completely drenched.

"Noir?" Can I ask you something?"

"Yeas, what is it?"

"Do you still love Florian?"

Noir just looked at the boy, who was now taking of his coat, scarf and gloves.

"Yes, Noel I still do,"

"Well that good to hear because Florian also loves you," Noel finished as he hung his coat and went upstairs, more like ran.

"Noel! Don't run up the stairs or you'll trip," Noir yelled up to him for the thousand time.

"Need to get ready for," Noel yelled back as he ran out of view.

"So what did you guys find to make you both so restless?" Laila said, coming out of the tea room.

"We sort of met someone on the way here, and will be joining us for dinner."

Laila raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'll just let the cook know, so she could make more food."

"Sure," Noir said absentmindly he walked up the stairs and out of sight. Laila raised both of her eyebrows now. She wondered who would make Noir act like that. She shrugged, well at least he told her that there was going to be company so she could prepare herself as well and be decent enough. Since Noir's fiance, Helen, came to Noir's house she changed everything. She hired a real cook, which everyone was grateful for although they didn't expressed it in the open, then she also had gone to buy Laila some formal dresses.

In the years that had come Laila had gotten over her love for Noir. It was clear that he was in love with Florian from the beginning. When Florian 'died' Noir didn't purse any love interest. Laila had tried to make him notice her but it was all in vain. She knew that Noir would not love anyone else if it wasn't Florian. Laila had wanted to hate Florian but she couldn't since she saw that Florian cared for Noir. She also saw how Florian made Noir smile.

A natural smile and Florian had always had a soft expression on his eyes and that went for Noir too. Laila had suffered so much when she saw how Noir had acted when he heard that Florian had died. She really couldn't hate Florian, never at him, he had helped her so many times and she thought of her as a close brother. Then she saw how Noir didn't want to marry Helen, especially since she was a relative of Florian it just reminded him of Florian. She knew it but it was beyond her power to do anything. For now she could see how Noir tried to be happy.

She sighed and went to the kitche to tell the cook about the plans for tonight. She had to admitt she was curious at who he invited. Whoever it was though, she had the feeling, that it was going to be very interesting in the house.

**Ok then that was that. Please tell me how it was. Was it bad good? Tell me in your reviews. Till the other chapter guys.**

**Ja'ne **


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE SORRY

HEY THERE GUYS IT'S ME SAI-CHAN I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPLOAD MY STORIES BUT MY COMPUTER IS DOWN AND I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL BE ABLE TO TYPE AGAIN. SO SORRY BUT FOR NOW ALL OF MY STORIES WILL BE PUT ON HOLD UNTIL MY COMPUTER IS WORKING AGING RIGHT NOW I AM WRITING THIS MESSAGE ON MY FRIENDS LAPTOP SO UNTIL MY COMPUTER WOKS I'LL BE SEEING U. HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEAR


End file.
